The Life Of Arizona Robbins
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Arizona Robbins is a mechanic living in a small apartment in Seattle with her daughter Denver, After being disowned by her parents, and now that she is one, she's going to do her best to make sure her daughter is taken care of. Arizona hasn't had love ever since Carly left, but, What will happen when she meet Callie Torres for the first time? G!p Arizona. Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1: Arizona's Routine

The Life Of Arizona Robbins – Arizona Robbins is a mechanic living in a small apartment in Seattle with her daughter Denver, After being disowned by her parents, and now that she is one, she's going to do her best to make sure her daughter is taken care of. Arizona hasn't had love ever since Carly left, but, what will happen when she meet Callie Torres for the first time? G!p Arizona. Don't Like Don't Read.

A/N I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters, all belongs to ABC. ©

Arizona is close with Lexie in this story. Lexie, Owen, & Callie will make their first Appearances in this chapter.

….

Chapter 1: Arizona's Routine

Arizona's POV

I wake up to see my daughter Denver getting ready for school, I frown at this. She's growing up on me, for a 5 year old she's does more than an average 5 year old should.

"Honey, what are you doing?" I asked getting up to stretch.

"Letting you sleep. I'm a big girl mama." She says putting a bowl of Lucky Charms in front of me.

"You need to eat." I push the cereal towards her.

"I already did. Now eat." She pushes the bowl back towards me, and walks into the back. I eat my breakfast silently, and sadly. My daughter is taking care of me, and I'm doing my best to do the same. We live in a crappy apartment because my parents disowned me. Fucking bastards. I hear Denver coming back in with my clothes in her hands.

"Denver, did you iron those by yourself?" I asked drinking the milk from my bowl.

"Yep." She hands me my clothes. I get up and put my bowl into the sink, I walk into the bathroom to take a quick shower and I got dressed. I get inside my 1967 Chevy Camaro with my daughter. It took me forever to fix this baby up, it's all silver and it has rims on it. I fixed my car up to the point where it has a lot of horse power. I drive until I pull up at Denver's school. I get out and help her out.

"Be good baby." I kiss her head.

"I don't want to go. Can I come with you?" She asked with her puppy dog eyes.

"You have to learn honey." I pull out my wallet and give her 5 bucks.

"You keep it." She tries to hand it back.

"What's my rule Den?" I asked tying her shoe up.

"I eat before you do." She says.

"Right, I'll be okay. Now go learn." I smile at her.

"Okay. Bye mama. I love you so much." She hugs me.

"I love you too, always." I pull back and watch her go inside. I sigh getting back into my car heading to work. I know Doug is going to be talking shit today. I pull up at work 15 minutes early. I walk in and see Doug's wife.

"Hey Marissa." I greet clocking in.

"Hey Arizona." She smiles back.

"Did he forget his pills again?" I asked holding my hand out for them.

"You always know. He did, this is the last time I'm bringing these pills to his job." She places them in my hand.

"I'll let him know." I tell her walking inside of the shop. I see Doug talking to Brent. One of the biggest assholes here in the shop. He's so competitive when it comes down to fixing cars. Fucking dick.

"Look who's here." Brent says walking over to me.

"Fuck off Brent. Doug, you left these at home again. Marissa said this is the last time she's bringing them here." I toss Doug the pills and I go over to the car I was working on yesterday.

"Thanks Robbins." Doug takes his meds. I go over to my locker and grab my tools out. These are the tools my foster dad gave me when I was 18. I lock them up for safe keeping. I know Brent is jealous because he's using those weak tools. I'm still working on Lexie Grey's car. This girl will go a whole 3 weeks without changing her oil and it blew her motor out again. This is the third time I'm fixing her car.

"Arizona!" I hear someone yelling my name. I turn to see Little Grey running in.

"What are you doing here Little Grey?" I asked fixing her car.

"Please tell me you're almost finished, I have to get to work." She says whining.

"Little Grey, I told you what would happened if you didn't change your oil. This is the third time I had to fix your damn car." I say fixing her motor.

"I'm sorry. I keep forgetting. I have a lot going on besides my car." She says sitting in a chair.

"Like what?" I turn to look at her with a raised brow.

"There's this cute girl at work." She blushes.

"Is her name accurate? The last time you dated a girl named Aquafina." I laugh.

"That's not funny, everytime I said her name I got thirsty." She smiles.

"There all finish." I close the hood to her trunk and wipe my hands off.

"You're a life saver." She hugs me paying me $400 bucks.

"I swear if I see your car in here again Little Grey, we're going to have some words. Here's some oil, make sure you put some in your car. I put some water and antifreeze in there too." I hand her the keys.

"Thank you." She kisses my cheek and hops into her car. She turns it on and jumps.

"Holy Fuck!" She puts her hand over her heart.

"Yeah, it roars." I laugh at her.

"Ohhhh now I get to scare Alex with my car." She claps happily.

"Go to work." I point to the garage door.

"Oh, is Denver coming by for her checkup?" She asked turning on her radio.

"Yeah, I'll be there around 4." I tell her.

"Okay, Bye Arizona." She waves and dances to one of Nicki Minaj's songs.

"See you later Lexie." I wave back.

"Whoooooooo Hoooooooo!" Lexie speeds out holding up the rock on sign.

"So, uh who was your friend?" Brent asked wiping his hands off.

"Why? You're not getting her number or into her pants. Don't even try it, or I'll kicking your fucking ass." I say angrily to him.

"It's not like your hitting that." Brent says.

"I don't need too. She's like a sister to me, and that's just weird." I say going to work on another car.

"Look, I just want to know who she is." He says calmly.

"Ask her the next time she comes in here, but be prepared to get slapped in the face." I open the hood to this 2001 BMW. Whoever car this is, it's fucked all the way up. They blew out their transmission and engine. Fuck!

….

Lexie's POV

I pull up in the parking lot bumping Nicki Minaj's Truffle Butter. Thank God Arizona fixed my car, I got so tired of riding with Meredith. I get out and head inside. I see Callie sipping coffee with a bored look on her face, when Paula is telling her something.

"Hey Callie." I greet walking up to her.

"Hey, Paula give us a minute." Callie says with a fake smile.

"Sure." Paula walks away.

"Thank you. She was boring me to death." She sighs in relief.

"Sure, so can I be on your service today? I don't want to work with Mark again." I say putting my jacket on.

"Sure, thing. Why do you smell like a garage?" She scrunches up her nose.

"Oh, I had to pick up my car from Doug's auto shop." I say sniffing my shirt and shrug.

"You finally got it fixed? It's about time." She chuckles slightly.

"Arizona fixed it for me. I saw your car in there too." I tell her.

"You did? I didn't mean to blow out my engine and transmission." She whines.

"You can ride with me later." I say happily.

"Why are you so happy?" She questions with a frown.

"Arizona, made my car roar. You know how Alex is always scaring me with his car, now it's my chance." I chuckle evilly.

"Oh, I've got to see this after work." She high fives me.

"Torres! I need you! You too Little Grey!" Owen yells running into the trauma room.

"Shit!" We both run into the trauma room and we see this guy covered in blood.

"What the fuck happened?" Callie asked with wide eyes.

"A play fight. This is Gary Williams, he and his best friend thought it would be fun to do Kung Fu and have a sword fight during school hours." Owen says glaring at Gary.

"It was an accident dude. We've been in Kung Fu classes and we wanted to try it out." He says wincing when I put pressure onto his wound.

"You know you two could have killed each other right?" I question him with a raised brow.

"I know, but its fun." He tries to smile.

"Yeah, and being here is better." Callie says snapping his leg back into place.

"Oh fuck! Warn a guy next time yo." He says wincing in pain.

"Let's get him into an OR now." Owen says walking out of the room. We head down to the OR and we scrub in. We begin to work on Gary, but he keeps bleeding out and keeps going into V-fib. We got as much done as we could, hopefully Gary will survive this. Surgery took about 7 hours. After we're done fixing Gary, I back up to the lobby and I see Arizona sitting in the waiting room. I walk over to her.

…..

Arizona's POV

I see Little Grey walking over to me.

"Hey." She greets.

"Hey, I'm on my lunch break. Can we go eat?" I asked rubbing my belly.

"Yeah, I'm about to starve." She says walking to the lunch room. We order some sandwiches and fries. I sit down and began to eat.

"Hmm." I munch onto my sandwich.

"Have you been skipping meals again?" Lexie asks glaring at me.

"Denver needs to eat Lexie." I say with a mouth full.

"Stop talking with your mouth full." She smacks the back of my head.

"Sorry." I say.

"I told you to call me Arizona, how am I supposed to help you out?" She asked popping a fry into her mouth.

"I'm not doing that everytime I struggle Lex. This is my situation." I bite into my sandwich again.

"So? I'm your friend silly, I'm not going to sit back and let you hurt. Denver is only five Arizona." She says eating her sandwich.

"I know, I hate asking you for money. Doug pays me, but not enough." I roll my eyes.

"He's cheap, but he has one of the most successful Auto shops in all of fucking Seattle. Everybody goes there because of you AZ." She winks at me.

"That's true." I nod agreeing with her. I look up to see this hot Latina woman. I think I'm in love, oh my god.

"Earth to Scottsdale, Arizona?" Lexie snaps her fingers in my face.

"What?" I snap out of my daze.

"Maybe I should call her over here." She turns to smirk at me.

"If you do that, I'll call Aquafina on you." I tease her with a smirk.

"No, I can get her from that vending machine over there." She points. "Torres over here." She waves for hot Latina to come over. She walks over with this guy.

"Hey Little Grey." She greets sitting down.

"This is my friend Arizona Robbins." Lexie introduces me.

"Hey." I give them both a shy wave.

"I'm Owen Hunt." He holds out his hand for me to shake.

"Nice to me you. You must be Callie Torres. Are you the owner of the 2001 BMW?" I asked shaking Owen's hand.

"That's me, so you're the one who fixed Lexie's car." Callie says shyly.

"Yep." I nod.

"My revenge against Alex is in play." Lexie says smiling happily.

"Revenge?" Owen raises a brow at Lexie.

"He's been scaring me with his car, now my car roars." Lexie says excitedly.

"I got to get back. It was nice to meet you both." I stand up to throw my trash away laughing at her.

"Call me if you need anything." Lexie says standing up to hug me.

"I will." I kiss her cheek and walk out of the cafeteria. I was about to leave the hospital until I heard a voice behind me.

"Arizona!" I hear a voice call out. I turn to see Callie running up to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You forgot your phone." She hands my phone to me.

"Fuck. Thank you." I smile taking it.

"You're welcome. See you." Callie runs back in, and I can't help but to stare at her ass. I feel something hit my head.

"Ow, what the fuck?" I rub my head. I see Lexie glaring at me, I look down and see that she threw a roll at my head. I shake my head and head out of the hospital. I walk back into the shop and I see Brent walk over to me.

"Yo, some lady is here to see you." He says wiping his hands off looking at me with a sad look.

"What lady?" I frown following him, I stop when I see the last person who I'd never thought to see again. "Mom?"

….

End of this chapter, what do you think? I will explain this story, so give me time. I'll explain everything, I split up stuff in my stories so just work with me on them. What about Lexie and Arizona's friendship? How cute is Denver? Why do you guys think Arizona's mom is there? Carly will show up later in the story. Oh, guys please tell me what you guys want in the next chapter of I Can't Live Without You, I'm really having a hard time with it. Please let me know, so I can update it. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Arizona's Mom

Chapter 2: Arizona's Mom

…

No one's POV

"Mom?" The blonde stands there looking at the woman who disowned her.

"Hey Arizona." Barbara greets her daughter.

"What the hell do you want?" Arizona walks over to her locker and opens it.

"I came to talk." Her mom says softly. Arizona doesn't want to talk to someone who would disown her.

"I don't want to talk to you or dad. Now please leave." Arizona walks over to a truck Doug had for her. She opens the trunk and shakes her head.

"Arizona, please. I need to talk to you honey." Her mom begs, hoping Arizona would talk to her.

"For what ma?" Arizona rests her hands on the truck and turns her head to look at her mother.

"It's very important honey." Barbara says.

"Fine, there's this café that's not too far from here, but don't waste my time. I mean it." Arizona said sternly.

"I won't. Thank you." Barbara hands Arizona a piece of a paper with her number on it. Barbara leaves the shop getting into her Mercedes Benz. Arizona begins to work on the truck, she feels someone tugging on her pants, and it's Denver.

"Hey baby." Arizona picks up her daughter and kisses her cheek.

"Hi, I caught the school bus over here." Denver says happily. Denver is a big girl, and she made a deal with the bus driver to drop her off at Doug's garage shop. She bribed the man with a subway sandwich and two lollipops.

"That's good. You know you have a checkup at 4." Arizona said sliding under the truck.

"I know, are we going to see Auntie Lexie?" Denver asked pulling out her coloring book.

"Yep, she's going to be the one doing your checkup for you." Arizona begins to work on the transmission. This truck was a piece of shit. She's done with Callie's car, and she's going to bring it to her when she goes back for Denver's checkup. Doug she's Denver sitting on the couch coloring in her hello kitty book. Doug walks over to Denver.

"Hey Denver." Doug greets.

"Hi Dougie." Denver waves at him. Arizona snickers under the truck, and Doug glares at her even though she can't see it. Denver is the only one who can call him that.

"Did you eat anything?" Doug asked picking her up.

"I did, but I'm hungry again." Denver plays with his hair. Doug can be a dick sometimes, but he loves Denver.

"I packed you two sandwiches this morning." Arizona slides out from under the truck.

"I eat a lot." She says shrugging.

"I got tacos in my office, Marissa made them." Doug says smiling at her.

"Cool. Mommy?" She looks down at Arizona with her signature Robbins pout.

"Fine, give me one." Arizona looks at Doug and pouts.

"You've got to be kidding me." Doug looks at both of their faces. "Fine." Doug takes Denver in his office and gives her the food.

"Here mommy." Denver gives her a taco.

"Hmm. I wish I had a wife who can cook." Arizona hums with satisfaction as she continues to eat the taco.

"Me too." Denver says sadly. All Denver ever wanted was to find someone for Arizona, so her mommy can be happy for once. Besides being a singer, Denver wants another mommy.

….

At the hospital

Lexie walks back in with Denver's file. She sits down in the chair across from her.

"Is she okay?" Arizona asked.

"Yep, nothing bad. Everything is good with Den." Lexie winks at her.

"Auntie Lexie, can I spend the night with you?" Denver asked nicely.

"That's up to your mom honey." Lexie writes down in Denver's file.

"Mommy?" Denver looks up at her with her blue eyes.

"Yeah, honey." Arizona groans, because Denver acts just like her.

"Yay!" Denver hops off of the bed and hugs Arizona. Denver looks out in the hall and sees a beautiful Latina woman writing in a binder. _She's perfect._ Denver thought.

"Oh, I need to give Callie her keys." Arizona said taking the keys out of her pocket. Denver looks at the Latina, and she figures that's got to be Callie, because she's heard her name before.

"I'll take them to her." Denver holds her hand out.

"You don't even know what she looks like." Arizona said laughing.

"Is that her?" Denver nods her head over at Callie.

"Yes. How did you know that?" Lexie asked the little girl.

"When we came in here the last time, I heard that guy with the nice hair call her." Denver said.

"Okay, here you go." Arizona gives Denver the keys.

"Thank you." Denver walks out and heads over to the Latina. She tugs her coat to get her attention. Callie stops what she's doing and looks down, she smiles.

"Hi honey. What can I help you with?" Callie asked nicely, looking down at Denver.

"My mom fixed your car, Miss Callie." She holds up the keys for Callie.

"Your mom, who's your mom baby?" Callie frowns and takes her keys, she takes a look at Denver, and Callie knows she's seen those blue eyes from somewhere.

"Her." Denver points to Arizona.

"Arizona's your mom?" Callie asked.

"Yep." She grabs Callie's hand and pulls her into the room.

"Hey Callie." Arizona says nervously. Denver shakes her head at her mom, she knows her mom likes Callie.

"Hey Arizona, nice to see you again." Callie smiles at her. Denver basically cheers in her head, she loves this.

"Same here. When is her next checkup?" Arizona looked at Little Grey.

"Next Month on the 7th, and be on time." Lexie smacks Arizona's head with Denver's file.

"Stop abusing me." Arizona says flicking Lexie's ear.

"Well, I'm going to go scare Alex." Lexie leaves the room and goes to clock out.

"Are you going to go see that?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah, sounds fun." Callie walks out with Arizona and Denver behind her. She goes back to the desk and writes down a couple more things.

"Mommy ask her out, she's cute." Denver whispers loud enough for Arizona to her.

"Denver, I can't. She might be in a relationship." Arizona whispers back.

"Grr." Denver smacks her mom's butt. "Go get her tiger." Denver says.

"Fine." Arizona walks over to Callie. Callie looks up at the blonde and smiles. Arizona turns to look at her daughter who's giving her a two thumbs up.

"Yes, Miss Arizona?" Callie asked closing the binder.

"Uh, well, I uh…" Arizona stutters. Denver puts her hand over her face.

"Arizona?" Callie chuckles on how cute Arizona is being.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Arizona asked in a full sentence.

"Finally!" Denver covers her mouth. Callie laughs at her, and that makes Arizona smiles.

"Sure, I would love too. I haven't been out on a date in a while." Callie says, because it's true ever since Erica Hahn left her for somebody else. Callie has been feeling down and straight up lonely.

"So, tomorrow then?" Arizona asked.

"Sure." Callie takes Arizona's hand and writes her number down on it. Arizona almost passed out from the contact of Callie's hand touching hers. Denver is smiling at this point. She's glad her mom is going on a date.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at 7?" Arizona asked.

"Sounds good. I got tomorrow off." Callie says. "Bye Denver." She waves at her.

"Bye." Denver waves back. Callie winks at Arizona before turning away. Arizona turns to look at her daughter. She runs over to and high-fives. They both do their famous hand shake and they do the running man. Callie and the nurses are laughing at them.

"Score one for Arizona." Arizona does the heel click.

"Score 2 for Denver." Denver does the moonwalk making Callie laugh at her before she goes to clock out.

"Come on baby, let's go find Lexie." She picks Denver up and they head outside. When they went outside they say this guy crying in this blonde woman's arms. Lexie was laughing in her car. Arizona goes over to her.

"Hey Arizona." Lexie says happily.

"That must me Alex." Arizona chuckles at Alez who's wiping his tears.

"Yep." Lexie nods.

"I'll bring her stuff by your house later." Arizona says as Denver gets into Lexie's car and shuts it.

"Okay, that's fine. Ready baby?" Lexie looks over at Denver.

"Ready." Denver puts her shades on along with Lexie.

"You two are ridiculous." Arizona says looking at the both of them.

"We're cute." Lexie says flicking Arizona's nose.

"I'll call you." Arizona blows a kiss at Denver.

"Okay, bye." Lexie pulls off, but not before scaring Alex again, making him jump into Izzie's arms. Arizona shakes her head and laughs heading to her car. Now, she has to go see her mother. Arizona pulls off heading to the café.

…

At the Café

Arizona walks in and looks around for her mother. She spots her mom writing in her journal. Arizona walks over to her mom and sits down across from her.

"Hey honey." Barbara takes off her glasses.

"Hey." Arizona says to her.

"You want to order anything?" She asked her daughter.

"Uh, espresso is fine." Arizona said. Barbara told the waiter to bring an espresso over ot their table.

"So, uh I'm glad you came." Barbara starts off.

"Tell me something." Arizona says slowly.

"What?" Barbara asked.

"Why am I here? Be honest with me." Arizona gives her mom a hard look.

"The reason why you're here is…." Barbara trails off.

….

End of this chapter. Yep, I'm mean. I know. So, how cute is Denver? What is Arizona's mom going to say? Calzona date night next chapter. Till next time.


End file.
